Signaling devices intended for aircraft are used on chimneys. Such signaling devices may in particular include cylindrical lenses in order to emit focused light in a predefined direction, as illustrated by FR-A-2895779. Such signaling devices must be located between 1.5 and 3 meters below the top of a chimney in order to avoid potential interference by smoke or else on pylons of triangular cross section.